The Surprise Wedding
by I Will Make You Rebel
Summary: Summary is inside! Hope you like it Troypay, Rypay as brother and sister. Pls. R&R! Old penname zashleyforlife
1. Chapter 1

What if Troy and Sharpay's parents are bestfriend since High School. After they got to see each other at The Talent show, they see eachother more often. They want there family to be one how will that happen? ( Troypay).

**Surprise Wedding**

**By**

**Rose Marie Chua**

**Chapter one**

_I hate having family reunion with this jerk! She screamed inside her mind._ The Evan's and the Bolton's are having a dinner in this famous restaurant. It's already 9 in the evening. There parents are talking about something. The 3 kids I mean teenagers, is not listening. They just nodded when there parents ask them this stupid question.

"I don't know Justin, I think Troy and Sharpay wouldn't agree right Sharpay honey?" Sharon, Mrs. Evans said while she nodded no and ask Sharpay.

"Huh? What? I agree" Sharpay said without knowing the question.

"See she said yes" Justin said with a little boy voice.

"How 'bout u troy?" Nora, Mrs. Bolton ask.

"Huh... I… agree too" he said and back texting Gabriella.

"Well they agree so it's a marriage!" Jack, Mr. Bolton said.

"A MARRIAGE!!" Troy and Sharpay jump out of the seat. Everyone stared at them.

"We're sorry" Sharpay said as they both seat down.

"Why can you do such a thing we're just in High School" Troy said.

"So me and your mom also got married the same age as you two" Jack said.

"Same here" Justin said.

"And guys you agree remember?" Sharon said.

"Well we didn't" Sharpay said. _Where is Ryan when you need him? She thought._

"Yes you did a couple of minutes earlier" Nora said.

"Can't anything change your mind?" Troy ask.

"Nope!" The grown-up said at the same time.

"But…" Sharpay but.

"No but " her father said.

"May I be excuse?" she said and ran to the woman's comfort room.

She first make sure that know one is there. She then pulled out her cellphone and began to punch Ryan's number.

"Hello?" Ryan said in the other line.

"Ryan where are you?"

"At the dancing lessons why?"

"Mom and dad and the freaky Bolton's family decided to get us married"

"What?!"

"Yeah ya heard right!"

"Then that's bad"

"Duh. What do you think I should do?"

"Do you want to disappoint our parents?"

"No"

"So you'll marry Troy, after 2 years you can divorce. You can just act like you two agree."  
**Will sharpay and troy agree in Ryan's idea or not. do there parents going to change there minds? wait for the next chapter god bless! -miles navarro**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Your right Ry. I'll go and tell Troy" she said.

"Wait did you just told his first name."

"Oh shut-up" then she hung-up.

She then grab her sidekick and text Troy:

**Sharpay:**

**Bolton**

**Troy:**

**Where are you I can't stop them for continuing the Wedding?**

**Sharpay:**

**I'm in the comfort rm. What are they doing?**

**Troy:**

**Talking about the engagement party why?**

**Sharpay:**

**Just agree in what they are saying.**

**Troy:**

**What I don't want to marry you I love Gabby what are you thinking?**

**Sharpay:**

**Come on we can still divorce after 2 years!**

**Troy:**

**Ya just come here and hurry**

She closed her sidekick and threw it on her purse. She then fix her make-up and hair then went back to the table.

" why did you take so long" Troy said as she sat on her sit.

"fashionable late" she said "so what are you talking about?" she added.

"well we're just thinking that if you two got married you will live together" Jack said.

"and away from us" Justin said.

"really?" Sharpay said with a grin.

"you can do all you want" Sharon added.

"but what about our allowance?" troy ask.

"we can give It every weekend when you visit us" Sharon said.

"us Saturday and Justin and Sharon Sunday" Nora said

"and it will be triple" Justin said.

"so is it a deal?" Nora said.

Troy and Sharpay exchange looks "deal " they said at the same time.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

After the Evan's got home, Sharpay ran up to Ryan's room. He is already there.

"Ryan , Ryan," she said jumping on his bed.

"will ya knock it off. I'm sleeping here."

"oh, sorry but I have a great news." She said as she sat on his bed.

"go on I'm listening"

"I'm moving away from our parents"

"what!" he said and sat next to her "you mean your living me?"

"no not really leaving you 'cause we see eachother everyday" she said "If I'll marry Bolton we will live together away from our parents then our allowance will be triple every week"

"oh you mean you want to be Troy's wife?" he raised his eyebrow.

"no after 2 years we will still divorce."

"what if you will develop?"

"shut-up! I'll be in my room if ya need me"

She then walk to her room and slammed her door. _What if Ryan is right? If I'll like Troy someday? No that is never gonna happened. He like Gabriella, Why am I thinking of this? Maybe a goodnight sleep will do. She thought and went to sleep._

**a/n: what will happen is this the start of Troypay? Find out in the next chapters! R&R!!**

**Miles Navarro!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The next morning Sharpay wake-up early, it's a beautiful, cloudy day. She take a bath and get dress. She wore a white blouse, plain black mini skirt and a black jacket incase the weather will get windy or rainy. Oh should I forget a plain silver high heel. She looks pretty hot. She then go down stairs for breakfast.

"Hey mom! Dad!" she greeted as she took a sit on the dinner table.

"Hey you up so early what happened to beauty sleep ?" Justin said as he look up from his daily newspaper.

"Ya know I slept early last night"

"did ya wake up you brother or u will be late again like last time"

"Yes I have, he is taking a bath now" her mother place pancake in front of her and past her the syrup.

"hope he didn't drown" Justin said flipping the next page of the newspaper.

"hey! I heard that" Ryan said from upstairs and everybody laugh.

"hurry up I don't want to be late!" Sharpay shouted. She already finish her food when Ryan went down.

"come on let's go!" Sharpay said grabbing her bag and car keys.

"ok wait in the car." He grab a slice of sandwich on the plate, grab his school bags a saying good bye then left to his sister black car.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

They once enter the school. At the entrance they saw Zeke Baylor coming towards them.

"Um… hi… Sharpay" Zeke said nervously.

"I'm out of off here" Ryan said and running away.

"Come back here!" Sharpay shouted but he continued running to home room. "What is that Zeke?"

"um… are you free tonight?" he ask a little wavy.

"no my parent want me to go straight home they want to talk about something." She replied.

"Oh I see" Zeke said facing down to his shoes.

"by the way have you seen Troy?" she ask looking around.

"there making-out with Gabriella." He said and then she walk away.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

She then found them on his locker, laughing and making kissy faces.

"eww" she whispered "BOLTON!" she scream.

"What do you want Sharpay?" troy ask a little bit shock.

"I want to talk to u… now!" she stump her foot and walk out Troy followed her.

"What do you want?" Troy sigh.

"did you tell Gabriella?"

"about what?"

"about the marriage duh"

"Oh… that no" he nodded.

"why? You should have told her"

"I don't want to breakup with her or hurt her feelings"

"so… you'll hurt her feelings even more"

"no… that's not it Sharpay I love her with all my heart. I don't want to loose her… don't you have any plans?"

"well as Ryan said, after 2 years we can divorce. We will just act if we are in the eyes of our parents. How's that?"

"Speaking of parents dad is walking towards us. Quick hold my hands" He said and grab her hands.

"So you two are together… I see" he said looking at there hands.

"Oh hey Mr. Bolton." Sharpay greeted.

"I told you Sharpay call me dad, anyway your going to be my daughter"

"Yeah" Troy said with a nervous smile. "So we're going to be late at home rm." He added. Then few steps away…

"oh Sharpay I want you two be at basketball practice later ok"

"Ok" then the two started to walk away.

They don't know that Chad and Taylor have watch the whole scene.

"What- was- that?" Taylor said.

"I dunno" Chad said

"Did she just call Mr. Bolton Dad?" Taylor said

"did he say daughter?"

"They hold hands" Taylor said pointing them even they are out of sight.

"Troy is cheating on Gabriella" she said as Chad nodded yes. Then Gabriella approach.

"Hey! Guys have you see Troy?"

"No not really" Taylor said.

"Um… we need to go to home room." Chad said pulling Taylor.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

**Oh-o will Troy and Sharpay tell the truth with Tay and Chad? find out in the next chapter pls. R&R!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanx for reading here is the next chapter!! Hope ya enjoy!**

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

**Chapter 4**

"That was so close" Troy said as he seated in front next to Sharpay.

"Yeah" Sharpay said as she seat next to Troy.

"So your coming with me at practice later, don't forget that" Troy remind her. Then Ryan entered the room and seated at the back of his sister.

"So how is my favorite bother-in-law?" he asked.

"Shut-up" he snapped "don't tell anyone about it or else" he said with a strong voice.

"Yeah right! Did you tell you girlfriend?" he snap back raising one of his eyebrow.

"No why?" Troy said then turn around so he is facing the mini stage in front of the room.

"She will get angry when she find out" Ryan said looking away from him.

"shut-up Ryan" Sharpay said turning to his brother.

"yeah, yeah whatever."

Then Gabriella entered the class room with a big, annoying smile.

"There you are Troy" she said sitting on his table "I'm looking everywhere for you" she cupped his face then kiss him on the lips.

He pulled away "yeah and sorry about that" then Gabriella walk to her own seat and started to read a book.

After that an angry Taylor and Chad entered the room. Chad seat behind Troy with a frown.

"Hey buddy what's up?" troy greeted.

"what's up? Your telling me what's up!" Chad said. Then Darbus walk in the class.

"Danfort, Bolton! Why are you screaming?" she said as she slap her right hand on Troy's desk.

"Nothing" They said at the same time.

"This is your first warning, I hope you will not get the second one" She said and walk to the back of the classroom where Gabriella is.

"I'll deal with you at practice" Chad said leaning to Troy's ear.

Then they started to talk about Romeo and Juliet.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890234567890

At basketball practice, it's water break when Sharpay entered the gym. She walk toward her _father-in-law._

"Hey Mr.- I mean dad" Sharpay greeted.

"Hey honey!" Jack greeted like she is his own daughter. Then they both share a hug. Then Troy approach.

"Hey Shar" he then lean down and gave her a light, very, _very _light kiss on the cheeks.

"eww, your all sweaty" She complained

"that's basketball" Troy said.

"go and take a shower son" Jack said pointing to the locker room. Everyone stare at the 3 wondering what is happening.

"but practice isn't over?"

"I know but you need to hurry so we could early find a house for u 2"

"really!" Troy and Sharpay said at the same time.

"Yes and if we found a house tonight, we will shop for your accessories and a house needs tomorrow and will fix it up and bla, bla, bla"

"Go and take a shower Troy" Sharpay said. Troy ran to the locker as lightning. " and hurry!" Sharpay said when troy is half way there. At last there freedom! They can party all night with out adults. This is what all teenagers dream, away from there parents, own house, own money and all!

After some minutes Troy was already done. Jack and Sharpay are giggling and laughing. Troy eyed Sharpay head to toes _she is so hot. I think I'll like my wife after all. He said with a smile. _Then Chad approach him.

"what was that? Are you cheating on Gabby?" Chad said holding him by the collar.

"What do you mean?" Troy holding Chad's hands.

"Why did you kiss Sharpay on the cheeks earlier?" Chad said very angry for her bestfriend. Then the door flu open.

"Troy… WHAT ARE YOU DOING DANFORT!!" Sharpay ran to Troy.

"You, why are you doing this to Gabriella?" Chad said putting down Troy.

"What do you mean?" Sharpay ask.

"Cheating on her back" Chad said pushing her as she fell on the floor.

"Hey!" Troy said. Helping her up.

"I think we should tell the truth" Sharpay said as she stand up.

"What truth?" Chad said a little calm.

"We… we're going to get married" Troy said. You can feel he is scared.

"what do you mean?" Chad ask.

"our parents are bestfriend since they are in high school" Sharpay started.

"they want us to be one family, that's why they thought of a marriage" Troy finished.

"you… mean you don't want to get married but your parents said so" Chad now understood.

"Yep" They both said at the same time.

"so you really don't want"

"but after 2years we will divorce" Sharpay said.

"how about Gabriella?" Chad eye the two at the same time.

"I'm not telling her what's happening first but I'll tell her in the right time" Troy said.

"but pls. don't tell anyone" Sharpay begged.

"yes I promise." They shook hands and went out side. "but can I tell Taylor?"

"well you can but make sure she won't tell anyone" Sharpay said and he nodded yes.

123456789012345678901234567890123456789023456789012345678901234567890234567890

**So Chad already find out. Find out in the next chapter what will happen next. Pls. don't forget to READ AND REVIEW!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the next chapter! PLs. read and review **

1234567890123456789034567899012345678923456789234567891234567890

**Chapter 5**

"So kid's what do you want for the house?" Nora said. Justin is driving, Jack in the front and the rest at the back.

"Maybe just a normal one" Troy suggest.

"No maybe a mini mansion." Sharpay suggest.

"I agree with Sharpay" Ryan agreed.

"Ok then it's a mini mansion" Jack said.

They have half an hour searching for the right house. The first one is too far from there school. The other one is to small to have party. The other one have no backyard. Then they saw a board says '_House for sale contact this number for reservation. 09273601935' _

"How 'bout that Sharon?" Nora ask pointing to the board.

"Let's try" she pulled her cellphone out and punch the number. "Hello… this is Sharon Evans… Yes I'm looking for a house… yes where is it located… ok I'll be there… maybe 15 minutes… yes thank you" she then hang up.

"So…"

"It's located just one street to East High." Justin started to drive. "it have a white gate. It have a front yard and a big backyard" after 15 minutes of driving they have reach there destination.

Sharon rang the door bell. After some seconds there open the door. It's Mrs. Blue, the owner of the house.

"You must be Sharon" Mrs. Blue said raising her eyeglasses.

"Yes we're here to see the house?"

"Oh yes pls. come in" they come in the white gate. Behind the gate is an arrange path of rocks, then the front lawn on the right side have a fountain. The left have a pond. They entered the inside, there is no more furniture, it's empty.

" It has eight room plus the public bathroom, the master bedroom and 3 guest room have a bathroom. Let's go to the backyard"

They follow her to the backyard. Mrs. Blue slide open the sliding door. There in front of them is a pool not that big not that big not that small. On there right has a mini basketball court like at Troy's own house. On there left has a mini golf course. Hm… this is a kind of a dream house.

"How much is this house?" Nora ask.

"Maybe in your case it's just 50.000.00 it's really old it's up to you to fix it how you want"

"Ok will take it" Justin said handing Mrs. Blue a check.

"Ok here is the keys for the gate" handing him 3 keys "here is for the door" handing him another 3 keys. "This house is now yours, there infront have a guardhouse incase you'll need one. Thank you so much"

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

"That house is totally of the hook!" Ryan said as they are going home.

"tomorrow we will shop for furniture and some needs ok" Sharon said.

"That's for the girls for the boys we will fix the house, we will paint and arrange the furniture " Jack said.

**a/n:Troy and Sharpay really have a great lif**e**. They have everything except love for eachother what do you think will happen next find out in the next chapters!! Miles Navarro**

**Note: the 4th chapter is not done by me ( Miles) it's done by rose. It's actually her first time to write a chapter or a story. So I'm really proud of her. Oh pls. continue Reading and writing Reviews. R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for those who are reading and reviewing we really appreciate!**

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678902345678901234567890

**Chapter 6**

"Mom how about this?" Sharpay said pointing to a pink couch.

"I think Troy will not agree" Sharon said. "right Nora" she added.

"Yeah" she answered "how bout this white one, it really look good?"

"I guess not, if this children will have party that will be destroyed" Sharon commented.

"Your right" Nora said looking for more.

"How 'bout this mom?" Sharpay said pointing to a living room set with light brown sofa , a small rectangular wood style glass table (something like that).

"That's nice" Nora said as they walk toward.

"Good afternoon ma'am" a girl said in uniform.

"How much actually is this living room set?" Sharon ask.

"It's just 20.000.00 dollars." The girl replied. " are you taking it it's our latest, the table has 20 discount" she added.

"O nice I guess it's sold" Nora said as Sharon is singing the check and handing it to the lady.

"You can fill up this forms so we can deliver it on the right place and the right time" she handed the form and a pen. Sharon sign the application, after several minutes she handed it again on the girl.

"Here make sure it will be on the right time ok" Sharon said. "Sharpay call your father" she ordered "Tell him that the sofa will be there later ."

"Ok" Sharpay pulled out her phone and dial hi father's number.

-Boys-

"Ok Troy paint it all white" Jack said as he is helping his so paint the living room wall.

"Ryan make the floor more shiny" Justin ordered his son while he is helping paint the wall. There almost done at the living room and headed up stairs for each rooms. Suddenly Justin phone rings.

"hello princess" he said as he stop from painting to focus on Sharpay.

"Dad the living room set will be there" Sharpay informed him with a sweet voice.

"Ok honey and don't forget to buy 8 small speakers and 2 big speakers for your media room.

"Yeah we won't" they hang-up.

-Girls-

"Mom where are we heading next?" Sharpay ask.

"we're buying a TV screen and some things for the house" Nora said.

"Then kitchen accessories" Sharon added.

After 2 hours they bought furniture, kitchen accessories ( what ever it is called). Speakers. 3 large TV screens, some DVD holders, play station, dace mat, and many more games for the media room. Bathroom things, GYM, and many more…

-Boys-

They heard a truck pulled in front of the gate.

"Must be the furniture" Jack said as he and Justin walk and open the gate. Then a figure of a man appeared holding a clipboard.

"You must be Mr. Evans and Mr. Bolton" the man said.

"So this is the furniture, am I correct." Justin asked.

"Yes I need you to sign here to claim it" he said handing the clipboard and a pen to Jack. He sign it and gave it back. After 5 minutes of putting the furniture at the right place. The workers head back to the mall.

"Ryan, Troy! Come down here and look at the place" Justin shouted so the can hear from upstairs.

They out of the room and down stairs as Justin ordered.

"Wow!" Ryan said.

"This is great, the girls will love it" Troy said. The brown sofa is in facing the door. Then the table is in the front of the sofa. To the right a left have both shelves to put some picture or some vases. Then they heard a knock on the door. Troy open it reviling the 'Girls'.

"Hey!" he greeted. They come in and eye the whole house.

"Nice job" Nora said.

"Very good" Sharon said.

"Great" Sharpay said. Then they where off to work. Sharon help by painting one of the spare room. Ryan paint the media room with navy blue color. Troy and Sharpay painted there bedroom plain light blue, 

Troy doesn't want pink so thy decide blue. Jack painted the gym red. Nora help paint one of the spare rooms as Justin did the same. After an hour of hard work they have painted each corner of the house. All the spare room are colored white. As I said the master bedroom is colored light blue, media room is colored navy blue, gym red, kitchen light yellow, living room white. Then they heard another doorbell. Sharon open it. It's the TV screens, the gym, games, kitchen set, bathroom set, 5 queen size bed and one king size. They arrange it in every room after a hard work, the day is over. They finish at 9:00 in the evening. They are so tired and hungry. They ordered pizza. Then they slept together at the Evan's house.

But if you look at the house its magnificent. All there hard work was pay back. The media room wall are covered in speakers. The gym is like one of the expensive gym in the world. The living room fits for a real family. The kitchen… um I can't describe… it's like the one on the Bolton's house (HSM2). It is really a mini mansion. It's complete, it has a pool fit for 60 people, a basketball court, a mini golf course. It is like a mini Lava Springs. Troy and Sharpay is very very lucky!

**A/N: I know it's not good but Miles said it's nice. This is my second story Miles couldn't write she is too busy about something. I hope you like it! Review so I will know that if you like it or not! R&R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey this is me Miles! I hope you enjoy this chapter specially made for ya all!**

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789023456789012345678901234567890

The next day at Evan's house, (Troy, Sharpay and Ryan are in Sharpay room. Ofcourse the boys is on the floor. Justin and Sharon at there room. Jack and Nora at Ryan's room)

"Ah, the morning" Ryan woke up. He stretch and rub his eyes before he wake up Troy.

"It's morning already" he said and rub his eyes before standing up. Then Ryan wake up his sister.

"Sharpay, Shar, Sharpay time for breakfast."

"Turn of the lights" She said and cover her face with a pillow.

"Sharpay wake-up" still nothing. "Ok here is Mr. Tickle!" He said.

"Oh don't ya dare" she then seat up and walk down with the boys to eat breakfast.

"Morning" Ryan greeted.

"Morning " the adults said back.

"What's for breakfast?" Sharpay ask as the 3 seated on the dining table.

"Pancakes" Sharon said as Nora past the syrup, chocolate chips, and sugar. They ate there pancakes then suddenly Troy's phone ring.

"Excuse me" he said before he look at the I.D "Hello Gabriella" Sharpay look at him with wide eyes _Why did she call this early? She thought._

"Hey honey, I'm calling you last night, your not answering I'm worried" she said.

"Oh sorry about that I'm just busy that's all" Troy explain.

"Oh… Taylor has a overnight party tonight are you free."

"Wait hold for awhile" he then ask his mom. "Mom are we free tonight?"

"Why?" Nora asked back.

"Taylor have a party"

"Ups… sorry honey we have to arrange for your marriage" Nora said.

"We still need to find a church and reception place" Sharon interrupted.

"Oh" he went back to Gabby "I'm not free sorry" he said.

"Oh… I guess I'll see ya tomorrow at school." She said disappointedly then hung-up.

"What's that?" Sharpay ask finishing her juice.

"Gabby" he said " I think you don't want to know" he added.

At the living room, Sharpay, Ryan, and Troy are watching 'The Notebook'…

"Kids go and take a bath and get dress we're going to find a church" Jack said.

They went to each room (Sharpay on her room, Ryan on his room, Troy on Justin and Sharon's room). They got dress after 5 minutes.

"We are ready" Ryan said.

They are on separate cars, the kids are on Sharpay pink convertible, there parents are on the other car. Sharpay is just following her parents.

-Let's go to Gabby-

_What's happening to Troy these days, he is like not talking to me that much. What happen to him? Maybe Taylor will help me. She thought._

She grab her phone on her bed and dial Taylor's number. She waited for answer but there is no respond. She try again.

"Hello?" Taylor answered.

"Hey!"

"So…"

"Um… I really need your advise now…"

" Oh… ok honey"

"Do you know why is Troy acting weird this past days?"

_Oh no this is what I'm afraid of, I don't know what to do? She thought._ Obviously Chad told her the truth that Troy and Sharpay is getting married because there parents say so. "Why he is not acting weird for me" Taylor said.

"Well he is for me…" she went out of her balcony and stare down the empty street. "He don't talk to me that much lately sighs"

"I'm sorry sweetie but I need to get ready, Chad and I are going to the park bye" they hung up.

_I hope Chad and Taylor are happy together. sighsMaybe he don't love me anymore? No that can't be. She thought._

-Troypay-

"Mom there is no church that is available" Sharpay said as they walk out of another church.

"Ya know your daughter is right" Justin said.

"How about we can do it at Lava Springs?" Ryan offered.

"Yeah" Nora said.

"That's a great idea" Jack nodded yes.

"That's great" Sharon said.

"You know son that's brilliant" Justin said. He wrapped his left hand on his shoulder. "Let's arrange this" Justin adjust Ryan's hat. As the father and son walk toward the exit as the parents followed living Troypay alone.

"You know you brother is right" Troy said as he walk toward Sharpay who is facing the exit.

"Yeah" He lift his left hand and place it on her right shoulder. They both felt spark flying all around their body. He pulled of his hand down and they follow there parents.

They drove home silently. As Sharpay park the car they jump down. They walk to the house and seated at the sofa as there parents talk about there wedding. _I just hold her shoulder and … it felt… like… a…spark. He thought. _

"So maybe we need to invite the principal and teacher of East High" Jack suggest. The echoes of _Yeah _have been heard.

_He just touch my shoulder but why is it feel like…WOW! She thought_.

"How about invite your classmates" Nora said referring to Troypay. Those questions make them pull back to reality.

"What…. I mean how about just 2 of our friends… then the whole teaching personnel and the principal?" Troy suggest.

"Then after the wedding we can have a party on our own… you know just teenagers" Sharpay suggest.

"Well ok princess" Justin said. Then suddenly Troy's phone rang.

"Excuse me" he then check the I.D it say Gabby. He groan first before he answer "Hey Gabby" Troy greeted with a fake happiness on his voice. Sharpay look at him with a jealous face.

"Can I see you…" she have been interrupted by him.

"Um… I can't me and my family have to arrange something important sorry maybe at school we can hung out" he then hung-up. He don't have a mood to talk to his 'girlfriend'.

"Ok our decision is final" Jack said with a clap on his hand.

"We will have the wedding at Lava Spring." Nora started.

"100 person will be invited" Sharon continue.

"Will have a teenage party after the wedding" Jack said.

"With out adults" Ryan finished.

"So is that clear on you two?" Jack ask.

"Yeah sure" Troy said.

"But the late party will only be teenagers ok" Sharpay said.

"Yes" the grown-up said at the same time.

Then they go home. There own house!

1234567890123456789012345678901239123450123459012901291234789012345678901234567890

**A/N: here Troypay is starting to fall in love! Aww! Pls. keep reading and reviewing! R&R**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! Thanx for reviewing! PLs. continue to R&R!! **

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234576890123456789012345678901234567890

The next day at school, Troy is fixing his locker when Gabby approach.

"Um… Hey!" she greeted. Not very happy like always.

"Oh hey sweetie" he look at her and kiss her on the cheeks. "So, walk you to Home Room?"

"Yeah sure" she take his hand and walk hand-in-hand.

-Sharpay's locker-

"Hey… Shar!" Chad greeted as he walk toward her locker.

"What do u wants Danfort?" Sharpay said as she turn and face him.

"Um… about the wedding…" Sharpay interrupted.

"What's your point?" she said raising an eyebrow.

"Um… are we invited… you know this is my bestfriend wedding so… um" He said shyly. He obviously just want the food. Ya know Chad.

"Why, do you want to come?" She ask.

"Well I… love to … if you…um invite"

"Ofcourse your invited. How will Troy's bestfriend miss his first Wedding right?" she said nicely.

"Really!... ah Thank you Sharpay… thank you so much!" Chad said and hug Sharpay for happiness.

"Ok… stop hugging"

"Oh… sorry" he then put her down. Then Taylor approach the 2.

"Hey… what's happening here?" Taylor said.

"Sharpay invite me on her wedding" Chad smiled.

"Yeah… if ya want you can come with him. I'll just give the invitations if they are finished" Sharpay said.

"Oh… really Sharpay Thanks" Taylor said.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

At Darbus home room…

"Ok the Spring Musical sign-up sheet are on the board down the hall" Darbus explain. She then look at Sharpay and Ryan then Troy and Gabriella. "Any questions?" she ask. Sharpay raise a hand." yes Sharpay"

"Um… Ms. Darbus … I'll think me and my brother will not audition for the Spring musical this year" Sharpay said and look at Troy.

"But why? You always audition" she said as she is confuse.

"Well… I don't have enough time to rehearse… my family have to arrange something important " she explain. "right Ryan?" she added.

"Yes sis" he answered.

"Oh I guess this musical will not be fun after all." She said disappointedly as the bell rang means time for the next class.

-Troyella-

They are walking to there math class.

"Um… troy may I ask u something." Gabby ask.

"Yeah what's that honey"

"Um… are you hiding something from me?" she said entering the room.

"No… I'm not hiding anything, why did you ask?" he said as they seat on there seats.

"Nothing just nothing" then Sharpay entered the room and walk toward Troy.

"Um… hey Gabby… can I talk to ya Troy, Just one minute?" she ask as she pull him out of the room.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Troy ask.

"Um… your dad wants us to see him at free period." Sharpay remind. " and your not going to your practice" she added.

"Um… ok" he answered. "did he ask you something?" he ask.

'Well…yeah" she said.

"What's that?"

"He ask why am I not with you and your with your ex"

"Oh… what did you tell"

"Busy" she said. "No time for romance"

"Good hope we are not in trouble"

Then they went back to seat.

**A/N: This is kind a not important… but if ya read it thank you! R&R!! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

At the Evan's house, Troy and his family are also there. They are complete, I mean like family.

"Ok now we should think of the color theme" Jack said.

"What do you want for the color, kids?" Justin asks.

"Pink!" Sharpay shouted.

"Is pink only the color in the world, sis?" Ryan sighs.

"Ya, ya whatever." Sharpay answered.

"How 'bout white?" Troy suggests.

"No, that's to common. Maybe something unique" Nora said.

"Hm… yellow is too bright" Sharon said.

"Yeah" Ryan said.

"How about red and white East High colors" Ryan suggests.

"Well…" Justin said waiting for someone to answer.

"Yeah that can work, there will be teachers from East high that will be coming, right?" Jack said.

"Well that's fine for me" Troy said.

"White and red makes pink, so I agree" Sharpay said.

"Ok then East High colors indeed." Sharon said as Nora nodded at the same time.

"The invitations will be done, maybe tomorrow evening." Justin said.

"Ok, now who will we invite?" Nora ask.

"Ryan get the clipboard from your fathers work place" Sharon ordered as Ryan followed. "And a pen" she remind.

"Maybe 100 person." Jack offered.

"Let us first list down, then count" Sharon said as Ryan handed her a pen and the wooden, brown clipboard.

-After 30 minutes-

"Ok now this is final" Sharon said as he read the clipboard.

"Bride's maid: Vicky…" she was interrupted by Sharpay.

"Mom can't Taylor just be the bride's maid?" Sharpay ask, she really doesn't want her cousin Vicky at all.

"No!" her mother shouted. "Let me start again" sighs "bride's maid: Vick, Best man: Tyler, flower girls: Belle, Hannah, Ashley, Ring bearer: Jake, Special guests: Mrs. Darbus, Mr. Matsui, Mr. Wong, Mrs. Jonson, Mrs. Green. Then our relatives" she is tired so she shortcut there relatives. (and I don't have any more good ideas for the names)

"Excited for your wedding next week, kids?" Nora ask with a big grin ear to ear.

"Well ofcourse, right Troy?" Sharpay said as she put her head on his shoulder and cross her arms in front of her chest.

"Yeah" Troy wrapped his hand on her waist and kiss her forehead. They enjoy where they are.

"So what date?" Jack said.

"How about next, next Saturday, first day of June?" Jack said. Then the choruses of _ok_ have been heard.

"Then kids you will arrange you midnight party, ok?"

"Yeah" They answered.

"Um…. When is Troy and Sharpay living at there own house?" Ryan ask.

"After they got married" Justin answered. "And fix the hat" he ordered.

**A/N: there is chapter 9 hope you enjoyed. Chapter 10 coming next! Pls. continue to read and review!! **


	10. Chapter 1012

**Chapter 10- 12**

The next day, at school, troy walk at the entrance as Chad approach him.

"Hey dude" he greeted as he wrap his arm around his. You know like a side way hug.

"Hey sup!?" he greeted back.

"So how's your _wife?_" Chad asked.

"Huh?... fine , fine she's fine" troy said.

"Oh really… " he had been interrupted by troy

"Um yeah got to go" he said when he spotted Gabriella talking to Taylor. He then approach her.

-Gabby and Taylor-

"I don't know" Taylor said "He is not acting weird"

"Well he now can't make dinner, we're not going to a movie together and we're not talking to the phone" she said sad "I don't know what's happening to him this days" she look at her feet.

"Oh… honey maybe his just stress" she said then Troy approach.

"Hey sup guys" he said then Gabby look up with tears. " hey what happened" he hug her.

"Oh nothing, really nothing" she answered and wipe her tears away. Sharpay, watching from a distance look jealous at them.

-Sharpay-

_How could this be, I'm his going to be wife she thought._ Then Jack approach her.

"Hey Sharpay"

"Oh… hey dad" she greeted back with a fake smile to cover her true feelings.

"Where is Troy, I thought he is with you" he said searching for Troy.

"Um… his…" he saw Troy hugging Gabriella from a distance.

"Is he still with Gabriella!" he said a little angry.

"Um… no….no Gabby just have problems… they are just friends…" she lie.

"oh ok I should go and tell him no practice today"

"No … no I'll just give him the message" she stops him.

"Oh ok honey so see you later."

"yeah, see ya later" they hung-up, I mean go away, no that's not right, right? Hehehe I'm just joking. They go in different directions.

-Troyella-

"Shhh, stop crying it's ok" Troy said rocking her back and fort. Taylor went to Chad and talk about some freaky homework. Sharpay is still at her spot, she's not moving except breathing ofcourse.

"It's… just that… your… not… calling me… and… missing…dates" Gabby said between tears.

"Shhh, I'm just busy" he continue rocking her

-Ryan-

Ryan saw her sister's jealous face. Then he look at the direction she's looking at and saw Troy and Gabriella. He walk toward her.

"Um…sis busy much?" He said a little concern.

"Um… no…no… not that busy" she said still looking at the direction then face her brother.

"Really" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Yes and it's not your business!" she said and walk away. "And" she added as she turn and face him again "Tell Troy he will not have practice today" she said and fully walk away. He sigh.

He again look at Troy and Gabriella they are kissing on the lips and Gabriella is not crying. He then walk and follow her sister.

1234567890123457890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

At the Bolton's house, Troy opened the door and threw his backpack on the couch. He rush to the kitchen and to the fridge.

"Hello!" he shouted but no respond. Suddenly his phone rings. He look at the caller id and it said Sharpay. He smiled first before he answer.

"Hey!" he greeted.

"Hey honey!" she greeted back. Ofcourse there parents are watching her so she say that. He, on the other hand was happy that she called him honey. "um… I need you at my house now" she said.

"why?" he asked.

"well… mom and dad want you now!" she hung-up.

1234567890123456789012345678901234578901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

After 5 minutes of walking he reach the Evan's mansion. The maid opened the door for him and he entered. He saw his mom and dad looking at him, Sharpay and Ryan. Justin is at work and Sharon at her yoga class so they are not there.

"Um… Troy!" Sharpay greeted with a wavy smile and pat the side of the couch means he need to sit beside her as he did so.

"So… um…What are we doing here?" Troy asked nervously.

"Well.." Nora started waiting for someone to answer his question.

"Well you see Troy…'' Sharpay started. "um your dad… well… um… kind of saw you with Gabriella and… um… making-out" Sharpay finished. He's eyes widened.

**Flashback**

"_I'm just busy" He said._

_Gabriella stopped crying "Really"_

"_yes" he cup her face and kiss her. They didn't know that Jack is watching them._

"So Troy explain yourself" Jack said really angry.

"Well…um… I …" he's thinking of a good explanation. "We're just friends… she… she just… she's just my friend… that… that have a problem." Troy try to explain.

"Well why did you kiss her?" Nora asked like she know the whole story.

"Well you see it's not a kiss." He lie.

"Well you see mom and dad he is just hugging her right Troy?" Sharpay asked eyeing him, raising an eyebrow.

"Huh?... um yeah she's right." Troy said.

"Ok, but remember Sharpay, if Troy hurt you or anything tell us right away." Jack said.

"Yes Dad."

"We need to go, we still need to see Mr. Reyes" Nora said. I don't know who Mr. Reyes is.

"Yeah, Troy will just fetch you later" Jack said as they got out of the door and went there way to Mr. Reyes.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

"So I'll go to dance class" Ryan said taking his bag from the couch.

"Yeah sure, whatever" Sharpay said flipping pages from her favorite magazines.

"Bye!" Ryan said walking to the door.

"bye!" Troy responded. When he got out of the house and went to his dance class, Troy stand up from his chair and said:  
"I'm going to Gabriella's" he cried.

"What!" Sharpay said and stand-up "you can't!" she cried.

"And why can't I?" he ask raising an eyebrow.

"Come on Bolton! What if your mom and dad fetch u your not her?!" She snapped.

"Then tell them that I'm old enough to go home my self!" he snapped back.

"Ok fine! Go to Gabriella! I'll tell them the truth anyway" she said with an evil smile

"What truth?" Troy said getting curios about what is happening.

"The truth that you really are making-out with Gabriella" she smiled more.

"So, I can lie can't I and I'm a good liar" he said.

"So you mean Mr. Perfect lie?!" she said acting really shock.

"Hey your not my mother!" he said. The ice queen strikes again.

"I know I'm not your mother, Bolton but pls. I can tell them the whole truth"

"You know, I never lie, except with necessary things, and this is important, pls. Sharpay you know how much Gabriella meant to me and I just want her to be happy." He pleaded.

Sharpay couldn't resist his cute, puppy eyes so… "ok, ok but this is the last time and go home to your house!"

"Thanks Shar" he said and headed to the door and went to Gabriella.

After one hour of walking to Gabby's house he reach it, and rang the door bell. He waited for someone to answer, then there Mrs. Montez opened the door.

"Hey Troy!" she greeted.

"Hey Mrs. Montez, um Gabriella home?" he ask.

"Yeah, yeah she is" She let him in " She's in her room" she added.

He ran to her room and knock the door.

"Come in the door is open!" she shouted from inside.

He open the door with a grin on his face.

"Hey" he greeted and sat down next to her on her baby blue bed (A/N: Blue is my favorite).

"Hey your self!" she look from her book.

"So…"

"Why did you come here?" Gabriella ask.

"Well I just sort of miss my baby"

"Oh, really?" she ask with a smile on her face "because I thought that you are cheating on me" she joke.

"Come on why will I cheat on you?" he said _well actually I'm. With the hottest girl at school. Wait what am I saying I'm not cheating on her. He thought._

"Well you know your not like before. Remember that Lava Springs incident when our first kiss was it felt really good doesn't it?" o-oh Gabby just change the subject.

"Well yeah…" Troy said. "what's your point?"

"Well actually I want to do it again." She said shyly.

"Oh…"

"But if you don't want well…" she didn't finish her sentence because Troy attaches his lips to hers just a light one but not full of passion and spark like the last one. Troy break the kiss after 5 seconds, not the need of air but he is not feeling like… u know.

"Why? Where not yet finish"

"Well. Sorry Gabby but… lock of air" he lied. _Why am I feeling this, I love kissing Gabby but why did it feel so wrong? He thought. _"Um… Gabby I need to go it's getting late sorry" he stood up.

"What but it's only 9" she said but to late he went out of the door.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

After another 1 hour of walking, he reach Sharpay's house. He knock on the door and Sharpay answered.

"Hey why are you home so early? It's just been 3 hours." She ask as they sat on the couch.

"Well… you were right I need to go home early" he said.

"Oh… really why did you obey… huh? I thought I'm not your mother?"

"Well your going to be my wife so I need to obey you" he said with a boyish grin.

She nodded no "Oh really?" she ask.

"Shar… did you ever got a first kiss before?" Troy ask.

"Yeah… I have that is good times." She said.

"Really? With who?" he ask.

"With Zeke" Sharpay said with a side smile.

"What! You mean you dated him?"

"Well actually yeah I have 1 month" she said "but that's a secret"

"Oh! Is he a good kisser?" he ask raising his eyebrow. He really like talking about Zeke and the ice queen.

"Well… no… he is the worst" she comment with a disgust look. "He really is just good for baking but kissing… eww" then they burst to laughter.

"Hey don't tell him or I'll kick your ass" she said.

"Ok… ok" he then thought of something. "Um… Shar?" he ask.

"Yeah?"

"Um… you know… if we were married… are we kissing or something" he ask shyly.

"Why do you want to" she ask in a seducetic way of teasing and move forward him.

"Well… you see we need to have a first kiss or something"

"What if I don't want?" she ask still moving forward closer to him. "What will you do?" she ask with a seducetic smile.

"Well we really need to practice with the kissing thing before we do it at the altar" he place his hand over her legs, on top actually.

"Probably your right but just 20 seconds deal?"

He smiled "Deal" he said. He place both his hand on the side of her waist as she place hers on his neck as they leaned forward. They really enjoyed it and make it harder. After 5 seconds Troy licked her lips begging for entrance as she happily oblige. After another 5 seconds of exploring her mouth with his warm tongue, someone knock on the door. They pulled away.

"Hey that's just 10 seconds!" he commented as she stand up to open the door.

"Don't worry we'll just continue the other 10 seconds" as she open the door and saw her brother.

"You up so early?" Sharpay ask.

"Yeah the dance class have been canceled" he said placing his bag on the couch. "hey why is Troy still doing here?" he ask.

"Well I'm waiting for mom and dad to fetch me"

"Oh… I'll be up in my room if u need me" he said and ran to his room and turn on the radio.

"Wow that's loud" troy said hearing the loud music from up stairs.

"Yeah" she sat down next to him.

"So are you forgetting something?" he place his hands on her waist.

"Yeah I think so" he said placing her hand on his neck. There lips will met until the door bell rang again. Troy groan as she stood up.

"How 'bout tomorrow at school?" She ask biting her lower lips.

"Sure, anything for my babe" he stood up as she open the door.

"Hey mom, dad!" they both greeted as they saw Jack and Nora by the door.

"Hey kids, so having a fun night?" Nora ask.

"Sure" Troy winked at Sharpay who giggle and smile.


	11. Chapter 13

**Hmmm I wonder what Troypay do today?**

**12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890**

**Chapter 13**

The next day at the Evan's house, The family are eating breakfast as Sharpay phone rang. She take a look at the caller I.D and it read Troy Bolton. She answer it with a smile.

"Hey babe!" she greeted.

"Hey honey! So what ya doing?"

"Well eating my breakfast eventually"

"Oh… so I'll meet you later at the first janitor closet I guess?"

"Sure bye"

"Bye love you"

"Love you too." They hung-up.

"Who was that?" Sharon asked.

'Troy why?" she ask finishing her orange juice.

"So you 2 are calling babes now?' Ryan teased.

"So?" Sharpay snapped.

"Well that's new" He said.

"Come- on we need to go to school early" Sharpay stood up and pick up her backpack.

"Ok, ok wait at the car" he said finishing his bacon and eggs.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

At school there waited Troy in front of the Janitor's closet. She smiled and walk toward him. He smiled when he saw her coming toward him but the bell rang. So they walk toward the Home Room instead.

They sat at there sit as Mrs. Darbus entered the class room.

"Good morning class!" Darbus greeted.

"Good morning Mrs. Darbus" they greeted back.

"So we are now going to talk about the upcoming _musical" _she said as everyone groan. Then after a minute later someone knock at the door.

"What is it Bolton?!" Darbus said annoyingly.

"Well I want to give this to Sharpay and Troy" he said.

"Well Troy Sharpay!" she said looking at them. They stood up and grabbed the Red and white envelopes from Jack.

"Give it to the teachers ok" he reminded as he walk out of the room. There are 7 invitations, I guess the 2 are for Chad and Taylor. Troy went back to his sit as Sharpay grab the one for Mrs. Darbus and gave it to her.

"This is for u Miss I hope u can come" Sharpay handed her the letter. Darbus open the envelope as Sharpay sat on her sit and pass the invitation for Chad and Taylor to Troy as he grab it with a smile.

He pass the one for Taylor and gave the other one for Chad. "Hmm… East High colors" Chad said handing the letter. Gabriella is getting curios same for Kelsi, Jason, and Zeke.

"So?..." Troy said facing forward.

"Well… who's choose Sharpay? That's awkward." He said with a little giggle.

"Well she said it makes pink" Troy said and join the laugh.

"Sharpay can I talk to you for a seconds?" Darbus ask. Sharpay stood up and walk toward Darbus' table.

"What is it miss?"

"Well you know at your age I also got married, are you sure at this decision?"

"Yes… ma'am . I'm sure of this decision"

"Do you love troy?" she raise an eyebrow.

"Um… ofcourse I love him so much" She role her eyes.

"Ok this your decision don't tell me I didn't warn ya. You know Bolton's" she shook her head and stood up. "Any way best wishes" Sharpay sat back to her sit.

"Well…" She started.

12345678901234567890-123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

It was a weird day, after Troy or Sharpay give there teachers the invitations. The teacher will always discus Wedding, Marriages and Husband and Wife.

-Taylor and Gabriella-

They are heading for a quick meeting at the Math club.

"You know Tay it's a weird day every teacher is talking about those Wedding things" Gabriella said.

"Yeah" Taylor nodded yes as she agree.

"Hey do u know what is about those Invitations Troy is giving?" Gabby ask.

"Uh- no"

"Hey you have one what is that for anyway?"

"Well… it's for a party… or something" Taylor try to explain

" Then why didn't Troy give me one?" she ask curios.

"I don't know why don't u ask him after the meeting."

"Ok" she began writing notes from the board.

-Troypay-

Sharpay is applying lip gloss on her pink locker when Troy approach.

"Hey! Babes" he said hugging her from the back.

"Hey!" she said closing her lip gloss and putting it inside her locker.

"So what's the flavor of that lip gloss?" he ask kissing her neck.

"Hum… strawberry" she said turning around and facing him but never breaking the hug and wrapping her arms around her neck.

"Mmm… my favorite" he said before leaning in. But before they could kiss Chad approach them.

"Dude… get a room!" he teas.

"Chad!" Sharpay cried.

"Sorry your majesty but the Basket ball king and drama queen never fit" he teas again.

"Come on even a jock and a nerd" Troy teas again and Sharpay laugh.

"Hey don't call Taylor nerd!" Chad snapped.

"Ok… ok we're sorry" Sharpay said.

"Ok!" Chad calm down. "but thanks for the invitation anyway what's the food?" Chad ask.

"We still don't know" Sharpay said.

"But it need to be fancy" Chad said.

"Um hey! Dad said if you and Tay wants' to have an overnight party after the reception?" Sharpay ask.

"Hm… where will we sleep?"

"Well in the vacant room at Lava Springs" Troy said eyeing Sharpay as she nodded yes.

"Just the 2 of us?" Chad raise his eyebrow.

"No silly… all the gang" troy said.

"Well fine for me I'll just ask Taylor." Chad said. Then walk away.

"At last privacy" Troy said before leaning in again. There lips is 1 inch before Ryan interrupted.

"oh… bad timing… anyway Shar Mrs. Darbus wants to see ya at the auditorium" Ryan said.

"well…" Troy started.

"well see ya later at my house" she said before kissing his cheeks lightly and running away.

He sigh and headed for the gym to shoot some hoops. Before he could approach it he saw Gabriella running towards him.

"Hey Troy" she greeted.

"Hey Gabby"

"So what's up with the whole invitation things?" she ask.

"Oh that… well it's for a party… and I almost forgot your invited to" he fake smiled.

"Oh really what time?" She ask shyly.

"Um… 10:30 at Lava Springs."

"Oh.. means your party will held at Sharpay's country club?"

"No… no it's not my party It's Sharpay's"

"Oh I see, so will u pick me up?"

"Oh… about that I can't sorry… I'm really busy" he said "sorry"

"Oh it's ok but promise me you will never break your promise?"

"Yes… I promise."


	12. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

At the Evan's house, Troy and Ryan and Sharpay's parents are really having fun talking about the Wedding next Saturday.

"Mom can Troy and I go the Media room?" Sharpay asked obviously bored.

"Ok, ok but pls. keep it down" Sharon said.

The two teen's rush at the media room, Ryan is at his Dace class, Again. Anyway Sharpay sat on Troy's lap.

"So… ready for our wedding next Saturday?" Troy ask holding her waist and kissing her neck.

"Well yeah. Except did you tell Gabriella?" Sharpay asked seriously.

"Hm… No not yet but… I promise u I'll tell her right away" he licked her neck getting her to moan.

"Are you sure?" she ask.

"Yes I'm sure than sure" he said looking to her brown eyes. And leaning forward to kiss her, She wrapped her arms around his neck and playing to his hair. As there lips touches they felt fireworks spread around there body. Troy lick her lower lips begging for entrance and she happily oblige. There tongue fight inside her mouth. They really enjoyed it, the feeling they never felt before. Then a cellphone rang that interrupt them.

Sharpay groan. "Ah… who's that calling and interrupting us?" Sharpay asked and Troy laugh.

"Sorry baby girl" he grabbed his cellphone and answer it. "Speak to me?" he said kissing Sharpay's cheeks.

"Hey Troy! Want to go and watch a movie?" Gabriella ask.

"Sorry Gabby I can't now I still have a dinner with my family sorry maybe some other times my treat"

"Oh… ok see u tomorrow I guess" she said disappointedly .

"Ya see u" he quickly hang-up and went back to Sharpay.

"Is that Gabby?" Sharpay asked.

"Well…yeah"

"Oh, so what did she want?"

"Well, she want to go to watch a movie."

"Oh… why did you said no?"

"Well I want to have a time with u, you're my wife aren't u?"

"Well yeah, but she is still your girlfriend u should have time for her" she explained.

"But… come on after the party I'll broke-up with her, and she is just my girlfriend and you're my wife I should have more time with ya than her" he explain back.

"Ok, ok calm down. Let's change the subject" she offered.

"Ok… then, hm… I don't know ya change the subject"

"Ok, then how many kids do you like to have?" she ask.

"I don't know… maybe a dozen"

"If you're the one giving birth" she laugh.

"Hey!" he hit her shoulder playfully.

"Ok, ok, ok how 'bout 2 or 3?"

"Well, ok but boy first before girl"

"Ya what ever" then a knock is heard from the door.

"come in the door is open" Sharpay shouted.

The door flung open reviling Sharon.

"Sharpay Troy need to go home now" she said.

"Yes ma'" Troy said.


	13. Chapter 15

**Hey do you want to have it fast forward? Well I can't hear you? No really I really can't. Here the next chapter. **

**12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890**

**Chapter 15**

The week has past, troy and Sharpay's family are getting ready for there wedding this Friday June 1st. Troy's friend are getting curios (Except Taylor and Chad) because of Troy's movements this days. They are not hanging out like they were before but still they thought he is just stress. They are all invited for the overnight party this Saturday. Ofcourse they are all coming! Anyway let's get back to the story.

Troy is entering East High's door until he saw Gabriella coming toward him with a small smile.

"Hey!" he greeted _how can this day be even worse! He shouted inside his mind._

"Hey! So I'm looking forward to the party next Saturday are u coming?" she ask. she like the feeling that she is with him.

"Well yeah" Troy said heading for his locker.

"Oh… so it's an overnight huh… Sharpay is very nice this days?"

"Yeah she is really nice this days" he nodded with a smile _and a good kisser. He thought _

"So I guess we can have the same room?" she ask blushing.

"Yeah I guess so" he said.

"Yeah" they reach his locker "Well I need to go to my locker see you at homeroom" she said before running of to her locker.

-Sharpay-

Sharpay is (usually) fixing her hair in front of her locker mirror when Troy approach her.

"Hey beautiful!" he greeted and kiss her cheeks.

"Hey!" she greeted back before facing him in the eyes. "So what are ya doing here?"

"Well I miss you" he explain.

"You miss me? We just saw eachother yesterday" she smiled.

"Well…I miss you when I didn't saw you" he joke. She laugh.

"Ok… then what do you want?" she said in her icy tone.

"Nothing… maybe my daily kiss?"

"Hey! You don't have a daily kiss"

"Well yes I do… now I do now." He is ready to lean in when Sharpay put a finger on his lips.

"Hey we're at school remember? Wait till later dismissal" Sharpay said as she close her locker.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

At dismissal Gabby waited for Troy at his locker to ask what is happening this past day's. after 10 minutes of waiting he finally arrive.

"Hey what ya doing here?" he ask.

"Well… you see I wanted to talk to you about something" she said seriously.

"About what" he finished fixing his locker and closing it.

"Well you see this past weeks your like always busy, you don't have any time for me anymore what is happening Troy?"

"Gabriella well your really nice, honestly you're the nicest girl I have ever met" she smiled. "I really like you" he continue. "but I think this whole relationship thing is not working any more I'm sorry but your really to nice for me I'm sorry I really need to break this"

"But why Troy? Why?" she let the tears flow from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Gabby but it's over" he said.

"Pls. Troy I love u so much" she cry harder "I love u and pls. give me another chance"

"I'm really sorry but I like some body else"

"Who is she Troy! Sharpay isn't it! It's Sharpay!" she shouted cursing Sharpay's name.

"Well I don't want to talk about it" he said walking away but Gabriella pulled her back.

"Tell me It's Sharpay!!" She shouted.

"Let me go Gabriella!" He shouted back.

"TELL ME FIRST WHO IS SHE" She shouted.

"ME AND SHARPAY ARE GETTING MARRIED! LET ME GO!" he finished.

"Your getting married with Sharpay" she said calmly.

"Gabriella I'm sorry I didn't tell u-" he was cut of.

"SHUT-UP Bolton!" after she have said it she ran off.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

**So gabby and troy broke-up! Will she still go to the party or do something bad? I need your comment and idea so pls. R&R MILES NAVARRO. **


	14. Chapter 16 to 18

**Hey everybody! Thanx for reading and reviewing! I'll tell a secret to you, but don't tell anyone ok? Promise? Ok don't tell Rose that I have been the 1 changing the password so Shhh. **

**12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890**

**Chapter 16-18**

It's only 2 day's before the Wedding, Troy and Sharpay are ready. Gabriella and Troy act like nothing happened, but still Gabriella is angry with him and Sharpay. Troy said that they can still be friends. Gabriella well she is still looking forward for her 2nd chance. She just need a plan that Sharpay will be angry with him and need to broke things up. But how?

Gabriella is on her room thinking of a perfect plan.

"How?" Gabriella said to herself rolling in her bed. "How? How? How?" . suddenly the phone rang.

"Hello Gabriella speaking" she answered.

"Hello it's me Taylor"

"Oh hey Tay! what's up?"

"Well you see, I heard that u and Troy broke up, are u ok with it?"

"Hey how did you know that?!"

"Well I have my connections" ya know referring to Troy and Chad. "So what are you planning?"

"Well for the 1st question I'm not ok with it and for the 2nd honestly I need Sharpay to get mad at Troy ya know so Troy will broke up with the ice queen and come back to me" she smiled evilly at herself.

"Are you sure, hey after 2 years they will also divorce so you can just wait"

"I know Tay but what if they develop? Huh?"

"I really don't think it's right-" Gabby cut her off.

"What if you are in my shoes you'll do the same right?"

"Well I guess so" Tay said slowly.

"See, you love Chad and I love Troy I need to fight for him"

"I know but, what's your plan?" Taylor sigh_ this is a bad idea_ _she thought._

"Well I don't know I guess you'll help me right?"

"Well…"

"Pls. Tay I'm your bestfriend"

"Ok, ok but know one will be hurt? Right?"

"Well… sure know one will be hurt"

"Ok" sigh again.

"Well… I don't have an idea how 'bout you"

"Well I guess you can just act like your pregnant with Troy's child then-"

"That's great idea Taylor thanks" before Taylor can answer Gabby hang-up.

"That's great idea" she laugh evilly.

-Troypay at the Evan's house-

"So kids what do you want for the cake?" Nora ask flipping a page of magazine with all the design of cakes.

"I don't know mom" Sharpay said. "How 'bout that" she said pointing to the page.

"Well that look like unique" Sharon said.

"That look nice except for the color pink" Ryan commented. The cake is 3 layers in white icing with a pink icing on the sides.

"Well that can be change for the color red" Jack said.

"So what I'll order it or what?" Justin said.

"Ok order it" Sharon said.

Justin dialed a bake shop number "Hello… yes this is Mr. Evans… yes… we have your famous magazines… yes …. Hmm… page 10… yes… the flavor…" he eyed Troy and Sharpay who said chocolate. "Chocolate… yes and pls. can you change the color pink to color red… ok… this Saturday… 8 pm… yes thank you" they hang-up.

"So every thing is perfect" Sharon said. "We have the gowns, tuxes, cake, decorations, and every thing"

"Yeah" Nora said.

"So how about at your party?" Jack ask.

"Ryan had it under control" Sharpay said as Troy eyed Ryan.

"Yeah… and that's my gift to you 2" the two nodded.

"But pls. after you two living together don't forget to visit us" Justin said.

"We promise" they said together.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

The next day at school Gabriella greeted Troy like always.

"Hey Troy!" she greeted.

"Um… Hey!" he greeted back then saw Sharpay entering the door. "Need to go bye" he then ran and follow Sharpay and Ryan.

_Be ready for me Troy I'm coming to get you back! She thought._

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

-fast forward-

It's already Saturday. Troy fetch Taylor and Chad at there house then they left together for Lava Springs first thing in the morning. Sharpay, Ryan, the Evan's family are already there. The Bolton's are on there way with Chad and Taylor as I said. The Lava Springs' golf course are already being decorated by Mr. Fulton. There are tables in white and some are red cloth. The chairs are white and had red ribbons attach around each of them. White and red balloons and many more red and white stuff for the wedding. The altar is also set up nicely in the front.

The chef prepares delicious food fit for the wedding and the party. Troy can't see Sharpay before the wedding you know bad luck so they are at separate wings. Sharpay is sleeping or should I say beauty sleep. Ryan on the other hand are calling the gang to make sure they are coming. This is a dream wedding. Everything is perfect for the night.

After 5 hours of sleeping Sharpay take a bath and get on a nice dress before the gown. Then someone knock on the door.

"Hey honey!" her mother greeted "so how's the beauty sleep?" She ask coming in.

"Well nice" sitting on the bed.

"My baby girl is grown-up" she said sitting beside her and stoking her hair.

"Mom… come-on we have talk about this remember" she said hugging her mother.

She hug back "it's just that… you grown-up so fast" they broke the hug.

"I can't believe it either" Sharpay said.

"So… come-on I need to make your hair and make-up and it's already 3:00 so we still have 4 hours to do this"

After Sharpay's hair and make-up are done she got dress on her sparkly, long white gown. She have a small crown on her head and her hair is pulled up in a messy bun. She really look beautiful.

"And for the final touches" her mother opened a small velvet box reviling a diamond earring and necklace set.

"Wow it's beautiful" Sharpay cried.

"It belongs from your great grandmother" her mother explain putting the necklace around Sharpay's neck "Then she past it to your grandmother to me" she put the earrings on her ears. "Then I past it to you then I want you to past it to your first daughter." They look on the mirror with smiles on there faces.

"I will mom, I will" Sharpay nodded and gave her mother a hug. Then someone knock on the door.

"Um… Mrs. Evans, Ms. Evans you only got 5 more minutes before the wedding" Mr. Fulton remind with a smile.

"Yes Fulton" the two said at the same time.

-at the golf course-

Every body is taken a sit. Troy and Tyler (the best man) are standing in front facing the altar at the right side, troy got a silky white Tux and Tyler got a silky red tux opposite huh. The girls gown are opposite with there partners like the flower girls, Belle has white gown, Ashley got red, and Hannah also got white. Taylor and Chad, Silky red gown for Taylor and white tux for Chad.

Mrs. Darbus, Mr. Matsui, Mr. Wong, Mrs. Jonson and Mrs. Green are also present sitting on a special table. Mr. Matsui (The principal) is talking to Justin and Jack.

"This is very impressive" Mr. Matsui started "East High colors very extraordinary"

"Thanks" they both said at the same time.

"Well… we just thought of it" Justin started.

"you know the 2 are from east high so we thought of it"

After 5 minutes the priest have arrive. Then the ceremony started. The Girls and there partners all lined up in 2 straight lines. Then followed of on line of flower girls. They're holding a basket of red and white flower petals and throwing it around in the air and landing on the red carpet. Then a white limo pulled at the end of the carpet.

Then Sharpay came-out. Everyone stand up in Aww, she really look beautiful. Troy smiled ear to ear, the same for her. When she came face-to-face with Troy, she take his hand and together they walk to the altar.

-Fast fore ward-

"You Troy Bolton, will you take Sharpay Evans as your wife?" the priest ask.

They look at eachother with a smile "Yes". Sharon and Nora got tears and Jack and Justin just smiled.

"You Sharpay Evans, will you take Troy Bolton as you husband?"

"Yes" Sharpay said with a smile. Taylor is crying on Chad's shoulders.

The priest eyed Troy with a smile and nodded "You may now kiss the bride"

Troy leaned in as Sharpay did so, they kiss very passionate. Everybody cheered and clap. After 5 seconds they pulled apart and smile before looking at the crowd. They took pictures and congratulating the new couple.

"Congratulations Troy" Taylor congratulate "Best wishes Shar"

"Dude! Congratulations" Chad shook his hand. "And Sharpay you look _hot_ " Chad cried then troy smack him on the head. "Hey"

"Sorry Chad but this is my wife" Troy said then Sharpay giggled.

"Sharpay" the sharpettes cried walking toward the couple.

"Girls" Sharpay said. They give each other a hug.

"So… you now own the hottest boy at school " Lea said.

"Excuse me" Troy said.

"Sorry sweetie" Sharpay said looking at him "Well probably I guess so" Sharpay smiled

"You are so lucky I wish I'm you" Emma said.

"Keep wishing Emma" they laugh.

"Sharpay you need to get dress for the reception" Sharon ordered.

"Coming!"

-Sharpay room-

"Sharpay hurry and get dress" Sharon ordered before closing the door.

She got dress with a white sparkly dress gown. (is that what it called?). then hurried at the Lava Springs restaurant, where the reception is held.

-Restaurant-

Sharpay opened the door an sited beside Troy.

"Hey what took you so long?" Troy said.

"Well I guess it's fashionable late" she said before she kissed his cheeks.

"Hey is that all I get?" he joked.

"Well actually yes" Sharpay smiled.

"Your so bad" She giggled.

"So Troy and Sharpay congratulations" The mc, Lea said.

"Thanks" They both said.

"So, we really have a special performance today first is Hannah, Ashley and Belle performing there dance number." Lea said.

Then the music flow , the 3 children dance all around having fun, it's not that perfect Troy and Sharpay can't keep laughing. After the music stop every one clap and the 3 take a bow and ran off.

"Thank you kids and know Ryan Evans has a special something to say" Lea said handing the mic to Ryan.

"Thank you Lea." He face troy and Sharpay. "You know Troy, I really love my sister so if you hurt her you'll die!" he remind. "and for you Shar pls. don't make Troy your puddle" everyone laugh.

"Sorry Ryan but I can't promise" Sharpay laugh.

"Hey!" Troy cried.

After the perfect night, everyone go home but still enjoying.

"Thank you for coming" Sharpay said.

"Congratulations again"

"Thanks" Troy said.

After all of the guests got out of the restaurant Troy face Sharpay.

"So… Mrs. Bolton what do you like to do?" Troy slipped his hands on her waist.

Sharpay act like she's mad. "I want to divorce" she said fast.

"What! We-just-we-are-just-" Troy said shock.

"Got' cha" Sharpay said and laugh.

"Hey that's not funny"

"I know" she giggle.

"Um… excuse me Mr. and Ms. Evans I mean Mrs. Bolton." Mr. Fulton correct himself. "Ryan and your friends are waiting at the pool"

"Ok Mr. Fulton " they both said.

12345678901234567890123459012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

**A/N: Hey guys! Sup? Now there's the wedding. The only problem is the overnight party, what will they think of? Will Troy and Sharpay tell the Truth find out if Gabriella will do the plan or just forgive Troy in an easy way. Keep reading and reviewing!! Miles.**


	15. Chapter 19 to 22

**Hey sorry that I'm late updating. We have a bunch of home work and something I think ya know what I mean right? Well here's the overnight party guys!**

**1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789123456789012345678901234567890**

**Chapters 19-22**

"Troy!" Chad shouted getting some sodas from the snack table. Ofcourse it's also fancy 'duh', for teenagers. "Congratulations again" he said shaking Troy's hand making his body shaking. Troy removed his hand around Sharpay's waist and place on top of Chad's hand to stop him from shaking it.

"Ok, ok Chad you said it 100 times" he said removing his hand from him.

"Oh yeah sorry" Chad said patting Troy's shoulder.

"What?" Troy said lacing his hand on Sharpay's.

"Well the food is so delicious!" Chad shouted. They all laugh.

"Chad, is food only you think about?" Sharpay asked with a little giggle.

"Well actually, that's the only thing he thinks about" Taylor said as she approach them with a plate of fries. Everyone laugh.

12345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

It's already midnight. Everybody attended the party, ofcourse Gabriella's there. She needed to put her plan into action. Her plan is getting Troy drunk but how?

"Um… babe I'm sleepy I'll go to our room and go to sleep" Sharpay said.

"k… honey" Troy said a little drunk then Sharpay kissed his cheeks and went up to her room. Gabriella watching from the other side, have an evil smile written on her face. She approach him with an orange juice on her hand but that orange juice is not just juice. She put a really, really strong vodka that can make you dizzy and forget something you did (is that really?).

"Um… hey Troy" Gabby ask a little shy.

"What do you want Gabriella?" he said ignoring her. Taking a sip of his vodka.

"Well" she started "I want to say sorry"

"Why?"

"Because … well this past weeks … I'm trying to break you up with Sharpay… and I'm sorry"

"I know that" he said looking at the flash back.

_Flashback_

"_Troy why did you pull me here?" Sharpay ask seeing to Troy's secret rooftop garden. _

"_Well you see Sharpay … I love you so much and it's just 2 days before me and Gabriella broke-up… and I wanted to ask u this" he sigh "Sharpay will you be my girlfriend?" he look straight to her eyes._

"_Troy we're getting married" she laugh._

"_So what's your point?" he raise an eyebrow._

"_Troy I love you _too_"_

"_you mean we're official?" she nodded yes. They kiss passionately but they didn't know that Gabriella is watching from a distance. _

_From that day onwards Gabriella is trying to break them up._

_End of flashback_

"So what friend?" Gabby ask.

"Ok but just friends" they shook hands.

"Speaking of friends, I want you to have this juice as my offering" Gabby said passing him the vodka juice.

"Ah… thanks?" he grab the glass "Well you see, this is to odd." He said with a laugh.

"Well… I know but that is the way I'm saying sorry, so cheers?" she hold a glass of juice…

"Cheers!" troy grab the juice that Gabby gave and they both take a sip.

"Mmm… this juice is great" Troy commented. Gabby gave an evil smile.

"Yeah, great" Gabby said "not for long" she whisper. Troy take another sip of the juice and…

"Gabby, I fill dizzy" troy said placing a hand on his forehead.

"What? Why?" Gabriella evilly grinned.

"I don't know?" Troy said, closing his eyes.

"Do you want me to help you to your room?"

"Yeah sure" he stood up and they walk to the room.

-gabby's room-

Gabriella didn't walk him to his room but at her room for the overnight party.

"Here you go Troy" She sat him on her bed.

"Where's Sharpay?" he look around and still his head ach.

"I don't know" Gaby lied. "She went out side" she lied again.

"Ok but please if ya see her pls. tell her I'm at our room"

"Sure just go to sleep and I'll find her" _My plan is perfect! All I need to do is undress my self and sleep with Troy in underwear. She thought._

"Thanks Gabby" he laid on the bed as Gabriella undress her self. After that she laid her self beside troy.

"Sharpay?" Troy ask looking at the brunette in the figure of Sharpay.

"Yeah?" Gabby ask playing like Sharpay.

"Where did you go?" Troy ask even h is half-sleeping.

"Um… outside, gabby tell me everything" Gabby lied.

"Oh yeah and don't worry about me ok?"

"K" Gaby smiled as troy wrapped his arms around her waist and fell asleep same for Gabriella.

123456789012345678901234567890124567890123567890123456789012345678901234567890

The next morning, 6:00 a.m. troy woke up seeing Gabriella half-naked on his hands.

"WHAT!" Troy unwrapped his hand on her waist so fast making her fall at the bed.

"Ow" Gabby said starching her head.

"What the heck am I doing here?!" Troy and more surprise than ever.

"You pulled me up here!" Gabriella lied.

"What! Did we do something?" Troy asked.

"Well… actually we did" Gabby lied. Ah she's a good liar ever.

"What! I'm drunk this is a misunderstanding don't tell anyone specially my wife!'' Troy explained.

"Yeah! I know!"

"Don't tell anyone I tell you" he said really mad.

"yeah whatever!" gabby said as Troy ran for the door.

"Troy is so an idiot" Gabby tell her self and went back to sleep.

Troy reach his and Sharpay's room. He open the door slowly and saw Sharpay sleeping peacefully on the white bed. Good thing she is sleeping or else she will be worried. He took of his shoes and jeans and laid with her on the bed. He wrapped his arms around her waist carefully not to wake her up. This is the first time they slept together.

8:30 a.m. Sharpay woke-up seeing Troy wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled at his figure and kiss his forehead making him wake-up.

"Morning" Sharpay greeted.

"Morning to you too" he smiled at her and lean in but before he cold kiss her she stopped him. "Why?"

"Go and brush your teeth first before you kiss me, you smell like vodka" she smiled.

"Ok, ok" he stood up and went for the bathroom. Then the walkie-talkie, on the drawer beside the bed spoke, Mr. Fulton.

"Mrs. Bolton, Mr. Bolton your breakfast is ready and some of your friends and Mr. Evans are awake." Fulton informed.

Sharpay place a finger on the button and said. "Ok Fulton is mom and dad there?" she put her hand down.

"No ma'am they are going to 1 month vacation to live you and your husband alone"

She put a finger again and said "So me, toy and Ryan are staying here?" se couldn't understand.

"Yes ma'am but your brother will go back for school and you and Mr. Bolton will be in your 2 weeks honeymoon in Hawaii, your mom leaves the extra money and the tickets and your living tomorrow afternoon."

"Ok Fulton" she said "and we'll be down stairs"

After 5 minutes of tooth brushing, Troy came out from the bathroom.

"So do I still smell vodka?" he asked sitting beside Sharpay on the bed. Sharpay is watching T.V waiting for him to finish.

"No" Sharpay commented with a smile. He smiled. Troy kiss her passionately as she kiss back, after 5 seconds they pulled apart. "Come on the 'gang' is waiting for us" Sharpay said.

-Down stairs-

"Troy and Sharpay?" Gabriella asked. Kelsi, Jason and Zeke already went home last night so Gabby, Chad and Taylor are left.

"Hey you mean your ok with Troy and Sharpay together?" Taylor ask.

"Ofcourse not… I sill need my revenge" Taylor and Gabby r left at the restaurant waiting for the 2.

12345678901234567890123459012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Later that night, Troy and Sharpay are watching t.v. on there room. They remain silence for a while until Sharpay broke it.

"Um… Troy?" Sharpay asked.

"Yeah?"  
"Are we still going to a divorce?" Sharpay asked.

"Why do you want to babe?"

"Well it's up to ya… right?"

"Well… I don't want" she said with a voice of a little girl.

"Why? Is it because you love me?"

"Well actually… yeah"

"Really you mean you love me too" he looked deeply to her chocolate brown eyes.

"Yeah" she looked to her ocean blue eyes. After of seconds staring to each other they both lean in to share a passionate kiss. After a minute Troy kiss down her neck and he ends an licking and sucking it.

"Troy…. What are you doing?" she moaned.

Troy look up at her "Do you want me to continue?" he asked.

"Actually… yes" she smiled.

"Well…" he kiss down her neck… and interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come- in" Troy shouted rolling his eyes.

"Sorry to interrupted anything… but Mr. Evans want you to his room right now" Fulton informed.

"Ok Fulton" They both said with a smile.

1234567890123456789012345678901234569023456789012345678901245678901234567890

Someone knock on Ryan's door.

"You want us?" Sharpay entered with Troy behind her.

"yeah, yeah"

"What's that all about?" troy asked.

"Well you see guy's, it's just that, Gabriella is acting weird lately don't you think?" Ryan asked.

Sharpay approach him and sit beside him on his bed "Well… not really. How 'bout you Troy?"

Troy sat on a chair beside the night table "Well I don't know, maybe she just have issue about our break up"

"Well for me she is meaner, she is not like East High's _sweetheart_ any more" Ryan explained "She like, mean and bossy around us"

"Really" Troy said. "I don't know" _Maybe she has a problem or something. Maybe she's just has issues. I have a bad feeling for this Troy thought. _

123456789012345678901234567890125678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890

The next day Troy and Sharpay went to Hawaii. They stayed at a fancy hotel, near by the beach.

They are at there room, Troy is taking a shower and Sharpay is dressing up in her silky pink sexy night gown. She just finished dressing when Troy came out from the bath room only in boxers.

"Hey" he said brushing his hair and sitting beside her wife ready to go to sleep.

"Hey" she said back looking at his bare chest in wow. This young man has a great body for his age.

"So…"

"So, are we going to sleep?"

"I don't know I'm not yet sleepy" She said laying her back on the hotel pillow.

"Oh ok, then let's just watch a movie then" he said opening the t.v. in H.B.O

Sharpay is on his chest watching and there hand lace. Sharpay look up at him and Troy look down. Thay both got smile on there faces.

"I'm happy that you're my wife Shar" troy said. "I'll never ever cheat on ya. I love you and always will babe" he kiss her forehead.

"I love you too" she climbed up to him and there lips met. They shared a passionate, heated kiss. After they break apart, they smiled at each other and say…

"I love you Troy"

"I love you too Sharpay"

After that little by little they fell asleep.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789023456789012345678901234567890

The next day… Sharpay woke up without Troy on the bed. He is taking a shower early in the morning. Suddenly his phone vibrate means he got a text massage.

"Troy can I read it?" Sharpay shouted so he could hear .

"What?" he shouted back.

"Your text massage" she replied.

"Ok honey!"

Sharpay flipped his cellphone and press read. It's from Gabriella.

**Um… Hi Troy can u pls. call me… I have to tell you something important.**

_What do she wants with my husband? She thought before texting back._

**I can't Gabriella just text me.** She text back wanted to know what she wanted to tell him.

-Gabriella's-

Gabriella just woke-up. She rubbed her eyes and stretch her arms before sitting on her yellow green bed. She looked at the calendar and decided to text Troy to tell (lie) that she is pregnant.

**Um… Hi Troy can u pls. call me… I have to tell you something important.**

After a minute she receive another text message.

**I can't Gabriella just text me **she didn't know that Sharpay is the one who texted back and not Troy.

**Well you see Troy… remember at the overnight party… we are drunk and you know… I'm pregnant with your child… I'm afraid… pls. I don't want to kill it... I'm afraid.** She smiled at her self and press send.

-Sharpay's-

It take awhile before Gabriella texted back.

**Well you see Troy… remember at the overnight party… we are drunk and you know… I'm pregnant with your child… I'm afraid… pls. I don't want to kill it... I'm afraid.**

Sharpay felt a tear flow in her eye. Troy opened the bathroom door and saw Sharpay sited on the bed, tears flowing from her eyes and his cellphone infront of her and her mouth is clasp on her mouth.

"Sharpay Honey what's wrong?" he said try to approach her.

"This" she handed his pone for him to read the text massage.

He got wide eyes.

"I… I can explain it… Sharpay…" he said after he read it.

"What's this, all this?!" Sharpay cry even harder.

"I…I was drunk… and… and i… ended up with Gabriella in the room… and… I thought she was you… I'm sorry" Troy explained.

"THEN WHAT! YOU MADE HER PREGNANT TROY! PREGNANT!" she shouted. Tears scrolling down her cheeks.

"Sharpay" he kneeled down infront of her. "I was drunk and everything I'm sorry"

123456789011245678901245678903456789012345678902345678901234567890234568901

**Oh-o Gabriella's plan is working. How will Troy and Sharpay handle this kind of situation? For the next chapter I need really need some of your brilliant ideas. I don't have anything in mind now days. This chapter is from my friends. So pls. help me finish this story. And right I might forgot thanks for reviewing and reading pls. keep it up. AND REMEMBER ZASHLEY ALWAYS HAVE A FUTURE SO KEEP SUPPORTING IT!!**


	16. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Sorry Troy, sorry that is all you can say sorry!" Sharpay screamed tears running down her cheeks.

"I'm really am sorry Shar, I was really drunk when u left me at the party then I thought Gabriella was u and then the next morning I just woke up" troy try to explain.

"It's just… ahhh" Sharpay shouted.

"Sharpay" troy try to shake her slightly.

"Pls. Troy… try to solve this problem... we can't just kill the baby and you can't just left Gabriella alone with it." Sharpay said.

"Ok… ok… but I don't want to be with Gabriella, I don't want to live you alone… I love you Sharpay, I love u so much." Troy said hugging Sharpay.

"I… don't know troy… it's just the baby need you so much and… I … I'm sorry but you really need to be with Gabriella and she's your first love anyway"

"But… what … what about us?" Troy ask.

"I… you can jus sacrifice it … I … I can handle it… it's for the baby anyway right?" Sharpay felt another fresh tears coming down.

"No… no… Shar… look… we can just adopt the baby right?"

"No… the baby is not mine Troy… it's hard… u really need to be with Gabriella… but promise me u will never forget me ok?"

"I promise Sharpay, I promise"

"Then I just have to cancel this 'honeymoon' …"

"Oh no, no, no this is one of my best day in my whole life… can't we just spend this two weeks with out thinking of this problem." Troy said "Pleas?" he begged.

Sharpay smiled at him "Ok" she just simply said. Troy pulled her close for a passionate kiss.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890234567890

**Hehehe I know it's short but come on I don't have enough idea in my mind anymore… I really need you help by ending this story so pls. HELP… R&R!! miles.**


	17. last chapter

**Last Chapter**

**123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890**

**A/N: Sorry if ya wait to long for this chapter, it's just because of homework and project the teachers gave us everyday even weekends.**

**123456789012345678901234567890123456789012345678901234567890**

After 2 weeks later…

"Sharpay… I can't do this" He said holding her hands. They are driving to Gabriella's house.

"You can do this. Trust me. This is for your baby, remember?" Sharpay replied.

"I know shar, but I don't want to divorce. I love you not her!" Troy said.

"I know but pls. do it for me?" she pleaded.

**At gabriella's house… **

Gabriella is doing a history project with Taylor at her house…

"This is gonna be fun!" Gabriella smiled.

"What this History project?" Taylor asked.

"No! it's already 2 weeks and troy will be mine once again" she laughed.

"What did ya do?"

"I told him and Sharpay that I'm pregnant and they fell for that" she laughed harder.

"WHY ARE U PREGNANT?"

"No, silly I just play it… Troy is so stupid enough to fell for me"

But she don't noticed…

"Um… Gabby I think you can stop talking about Troy" Taylor said pointing at the door where Troy and Sharpay stood.

"Um… hi…I… I" Gabriella tried to explain but cut off by Sharpay.

"What are you talking about?" Sharpay frowned.

"Um… we're just … t… talking about the baby…" she said wavy.

"The baby or what…. The fake baby!" Troy hissed.

"Um" Gabby tried to explain but nothing came up.

"Sorry for the interruption but, continue your conversation me and troy are going" sharpay said with a stump of foot and walk to her car.

Troy was left alone in Gabby's house "I don't know you anymore Gabriella" he then walk away.

Gabriella was left with Taylor. Tear started to fall from her eyes.

"Shh… gabby stop crying" Taylor tried to comfort her but…

"What just happened? It's just that stupid Summer" Gabriella cried harder.

"Shh… don't ya want Troy and Sharpay be happy? Well not Sharpay, but Troy" Taylor asked.

"Well yes but I want him with me, not that bitch!"

"Shh…you have you revenge… so stop crying"

**Troypay**

"Now. Gabriella is so…" Sharpay said but cut off by troy.

"Shar, do we still need a divorce?" Troy asked getting his eyes off the road to Sharpay.

"No, off course not" she smiled at him.

"hm!" troy smiled.

He parked the car at there driveway, at there own house. Sharpay unlocked the door and they went inside.

"Home sweet Home" Troy said. They sat on the sofa as Sharpay sat on his lap.

"I love you Troy"

"I love you 2"

And they both kiss passionately.

**5 years later… **

"Mom, Scarlet threw my ball over the fence" Red, Troy and Sharpay younger child shouted. He is just 2 years old.

"No, mom Red is lying!" Scarlet shouted and followed her brother entered the kitchen.

"Now, stop shouting and your dad is at his office working at something" Sharpay said.

Red has a brown hair just like his dad. He has chocolate brown eyes and love to play basketball even he is just 2 years-old. Troy and Sharpay, especially Troy are very proud at him. He can shoot a basket already even he is just tiny.

Scarlet has a blond hair just like is mom. She has ocean blue eyes. She is just like her mother even in acting and singing, and I totally forgot dancing. She is just 4 years-old and she can already act very well. Her parent are totally surprised with her skills.

They really have a one great family don't day?!

**FIN**


End file.
